An invention including the basic structure of a bag computer was disclosed in application Ser. No. 11/796,920 filed May 1, 2007. Attributes described include a bag with a pivotally and removably mounted display panel located near the bag's upper front corner, a pivoting cover which may include a keyboard or electronic write pad, a touchpad or other manual input devices located on the back of the pivoting display panel, a computer for the bag with a display panel pivotally attached to a body panel where the display faces out and a gap for bag or holder material between the display and body panels when closed, computer holders to hold this two panel computer to the bag outside front, facilities for mounting a computing unit or peripherals on the inside of the bag's front wall, and electrical access from an outside mounted computer to inside mounted peripherals.
This application includes improvements on the bag computer, specifically communication between the outside mounted equipment and peripherals inside the bag. Electrical access between computing equipment mounted to the inside and outside of a bag is not a new development. However, in the context of the bag computer, inventive ways to communicate between the bag computer's outside mounted computing equipment and inside peripherals improve the utility of the invention.